


Biker

by 2originalcents



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Prostitution, Slurs, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2originalcents/pseuds/2originalcents
Summary: Leo is a lone wolf who rides around America in his trusty bike until he happens upon Erica, a lovely prostitute in trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My triumphant return to fanfiction! I hope y'all enjoy this little diddy of Butters being a biker and trans girl Cartman being his old lady!
> 
> And as always, reviews are much appreciated!

Leo had been riding his bike for nine hours straight, stopping only once for gas and to piss. It was getting late and he was starving. A bar came into view, the first establishment he'd seen in miles. He pulled into the parking lot and prayed they served food and not just alcohol there.

The bar was dark on the inside, and when he entered he could hear some moaning and puffing to his left, but he didn't turn, he just went straight to the bar.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked, his tongue rubbing the inside of his cheek.

"Do you have food here?" Leo asked.

"Does this look like a diner?"

"A Corona, then."

"Coming right up."

Leo pulled his lips to the side, dismayed that they didn't have food, but he figured a beer or two could hold him over until he found a place to eat. The bartender quickly got him his beer and Leo took a sip and played with some salt packets. There was soft country music playing in the bar, but it didn't drown out the moans and giggles coming from the booths. Leo noted there was no sign outside saying this bar was also a brothel, but that's what it must be.

Once Leo was halfway through his beer did someone sit next to him. He didn't look up, but from his periphery he could see a heavyset hooker, her short brown hair disheveled and she had on some heavy handed blue eyeshadow. She was smiling at him, her hand tucked underneath her jaw as she swiveled in the chair.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Leo said, finally turning to look her up and down. She had on a large red coat that was open, revealing an extremely tight-fitting leopard print tube top, an extremely short white skirt, shredded stockings with black boots. She had a little shiny clutch with a thin strap going across her chest hidden underneath the coat as well.

"I've never seen you here before, handsome."

"I'm just passing through," he said, taking another sip of beer.

"Well you're just in luck because for tonight and tonight only, I'm offering a free blowjob to new customers."

Leo almost spat out his beer and he chuckled. The woman was smiling along with him.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes! Aren't you fortunate?"

"And where do I cash in this special offer?"

The woman stood up and offered him her hand. Leo finished the last gulp of beer and left a five on the counter. He took the woman's hand and she led him out into the cool night air again and on the other side of the bar closest to the desert that was surrounding them.

They didn't speak as she gently pushed him up against the bar's wall and she knelt in front of him, already working on his belt buckle and quickly pulling down his pants and boxers.

"My, my, my," she said, grinning at how large Leo's cock was.

Leo was watching her, eager for her to get started, and he didn't have to wait for long.

The woman grabbed his cock with one hand and eagerly started sucking him off. Leo had to grab a pipe that was beside him to keep from falling down. It had been a week since he got any sort of sexual relief and he already felt close, but he did his best to hold off. He didn't want to insult the woman by blowing his load just a few seconds in. But he did moan and sigh, her technique was amazing. She used her tongue to lick between his tip and foreskin before pulling it back all together. She licked his cock up and down and after a few minutes of teasing she started mouth fucking him good and hard, her head moving back and forth on him. Leo was holding on to the pipe, but he couldn't help himself and grabbed a fistful of the woman's hair. She didn't stop, she just looked up at him and winked, so he figured this was okay. Once she really started going Leo couldn't hold himself back and he came hard in her mouth, and she swallowed it all.

Leo was panting and leaning back against the wall as the woman stood up, grinning and pleased to see how disheveled he looked now. She opened her clutch and pulled out a red lipstick and reapplied some.

Once he was composed, Leo tucked himself back in and he was grinning too.

"Well that had to have been some of the best head I've ever gotten in my life."

"Yeah, I'm pretty good," she said, putting her lipstick away.

"I'll say."

Leo pulled out a packet of cigarettes from a pocket inside his leather vest. He lit one and offered it to the woman, who happily took it, then he lit himself one. They smoked in silence, Leo was still leaning against the wall, his foot up against it now too. She was standing beside him, an arm across her chest as she held her cigarette with the other one.

"Leo, by the way," he said, holding his hand out to her.

"Erica," she said back, smiling and shaking his hand.

"So, uh, I take it the free head comes with me paying for the whole service?"

Erica smiled and shook her head. "Only if you want."

"Where can we go? I don't want to fuck inside that orgy," he said and with his thumb pointed behind himself at the bar.

She laughed but before she could respond someone shouted at them.

"There you are you fucking bitch!" a man said, walking straight towards them, a pipe in his hand. "You fucking cunt! You fucking faggot!"

Erica looked visibly scared, she put her hands up and started walking backwards. "Hey now! I don't want any trouble! I didn't cheat you out of any money!"

"Shut your whore mouth, you fucking tranny! You made me look like a fucking fool! Having me recommend you to my friends only for them to tell me you're a fucking faggot. And now they think I'm one too!"

The man got closer, Erica still stepping back, and both seem to have forgotten Leo was there. He was watching the man approach and continued smoking his cigarette.

"Hey now! Of course you're not a faggot! You're a proper gentleman who got his money's worth of anal-"

"Shut up!" With that the man held up the pipe high over his head, his back was now towards Leo, who took this opportunity to tackle him down onto the ground and take the pipe away from him. "Get off me you faggot!"

With the pipe in hand Leo was able to get a few good hits onto the man's side. They were enough to make him ball up in pain, and Leo stood and kicked him in the stomach a few more times for good measure.

"Come on!" he said, turning to Erica, who was standing by, completely stunned. He took her hand and led her to his bike, the pipe still in his other hand. He gave Erica his helmet and they were driving out the parking lot when the man came back into view. He was still holding his side and he tried to block them from leaving, but Leo swerved away from him and onto the highway, where he finally dropped the pipe.

They rode for another hour, Erica's arms holding tightly onto Leo, and they stopped at a gas station so he could fill up his bike. Leo went into the tiny convenience store and paid for his gas and bought two sandwiches and a large water bottle. When he went back to his bike he could see Erica at the edge of gas station smoking a cigarette. Leo let his bike fill up on its own and he walked over towards her and offered her the sandwich.

Erica bit her trembling bottom lip but she did take it. They both ate their sandwiches in silence and they shared the water bottle.

"Do you know where we are?" Leo asked when they were done.

Erica was turning her jaw left and right before looking down and nodding. "Yeah. We're a few miles outside of Reno. You just keep driving straight on and you'll make it."

Leo raised his brows, noticing she said 'you' instead of 'we.' "And you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll just stay here and see if I can get a ride back to the bar in the morning."

Leo furrowed his brows and shook his head. "You can't go back there." He didn't think he would have to say that, it seemed so obvious to him.

"Yes I do. Where else would I go?"

"I don't know but if you go back that guy is going to kill you."

"I got friends there."

"They're not going to help you if he comes back with a gun."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

Leo shrugs. "Go to Reno with me?"

Erica sighed and smiled. She turned away and shook her head. "Didn't you hear what that guy said? I'm a tranny. I got a dick."

"Not to insult your pretty clothes or your make up abilities, but yeah, I know. I knew that when you came up to me in the bar."

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, you're very pretty and you're filled out in all the right places. You could definitely fool a simple man, but I'm not simple and I know what I was getting myself into."

Erica frowned. "So what? You got a fetish?"

Leo scrunched up his face and shook his head. "Nah. It's nothing like that. It's more like, if a pretty girl is offering me some free head, who am I to refuse?"

Erica smiled and took a final drag of her cigarette before stomping it out. "Okay, let's go to Reno."

"Okay," Leo says, smiling back at her and stomping out his own cigarette before they both walk back to his bike.

It's another half hour before the get to Reno, and once they do Leo pulls into the first motel they see, exhausted and ready for some sleep.

In the motel room Leo was quick to toss off his vest, jeans, and shoes and lay down on the bed. Erica was more deliberate, taking off her coat slowly and placing it on the desk along with her clutch. She then sat at the edge of the bed and took off her boots. She turned and saw Leo had his eyes closed and was quickly drifting off to sleep. She bit her bottom lip and went to straddle him.

Leo's eyes fluttered and he opened them. He smiled and put his hands on Erica's thighs.

"Things are different now. I'm just trying to help you get away from that guy. I ain't going to pay you for any of your services, so you can get off."

Erica pouted and bent over so she was face to face with him. "What if I say this is a thank you and it's on the house?"

"Then I'd say by all means, keep on going."

Erica smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back and squeezed her ass while she rubbed it against his growing erection. She sat back up and pulled down her panties and stockings and his boxers and while holding onto the wall in front of her for leverage, she lowered herself onto Leo's cock. They both moaned and grunted. Leo couldn't help himself, he pulled down Erica's top to reveal her large tits and squeezes them. She blushed and moaned and squeezed around Leo's cock, making him squeeze her harder in turn. She moved slowly on him and still using the wall as leverage she bent down so Leo could suck her tits. He bit and sucked one nipple while squeezing the other tit and switched off. It was simple, but this was easily some of the best sex either have had in a long time. Erica started moving a bit faster and Leo pushed her tits together to suck on both her nipples at the same time. She gasped and sped up more, wanting to come herself after such a long night. She squeezed around him one last time and Leo came hard inside her, and she wasn't far behind.

Now they were both panting hard, and Erica had collapsed on top of Leo, but he held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Nevermind, I'll pay for that. It was too good for it to be a freebie," he said after a moment.

She laughed and kissed his jaw. "No, I insist, it's on the house."

"You're spoiling me."

"It's the least I can do."

They smile at each other and kiss. They make out for a long time before Erica pulls away and gets up and out of bed. Leo is watching and she fixes her now rolled up tube top and takes it completely off along with her skirt. He panties and stockings stay on, however, both having been pulled up while they were cuddling.

"Not to impose myself with personal questions, but those are real, aren't they?" Leo asked, pointing at her tits.

She smiled and squeezed them together with her arms. "Yes. You really do know what you're getting yourself into."

"I like to fancy myself an expert in the woman form."

Erica laughed. She opened her clutch and pulled out a bottle of pills and tossed it to Leo, who inspected them.

"I gotta take those everyday to make sure I'm filled out in all the right places, like you said. But even before them I had pretty decent sized tits and hips. Maybe that's why I'm like this, my body's always been wanting to look like a girl's body and so here I am now."

"Yes. ma'am," Leo said, tossing the bottle back at her. He had an arm under his head while the other was on his stomach. He watched Erica go through her things and walk around the small room and into the bathroom. He sighed and closed his eyes, ready to finally drift off when he felt the bed give way and Erica cuddling close to his side. He put his arm around her and both drifted off to sleep.

Leo was the first to wake up in the morning. He groaned and turned to his side when he felt something warm and soft pressed up against him. He woke up and was started to see someone sleeping beside him, but then last night's events flooded his mind and he squeezes Erica before getting up to use the bathroom. He took a quick shower and when he came out Erica was sitting up on the bed, still half naked and channel surfing.

"Anything good on?"

"No. I'm going to shower too."

"Okay, we got this room for another two hours. How's about I get us some breakfast while you get yourself dolled up?"

Erica smiled. "That sounds lovely."

She kissed him on the cheek before going into the bathroom. He smiled and quickly put on his vest and jeans before stepping out into the crisp morning air in look for some food. Luckily, though, there was a McDonald's close to the motel. He ordered a few platters and sandwiches, not knowing Erica's preferences, and went back to the motel room in time to see her putting on makeup from a tiny palette she had in her clutch.

"Did you buy the whole place?" she asked, laughing when she say the plastic bag filled with goodies and two coffees in Leo's hands.

"Yes I did," he said and both went to the bed to eat.

They two were so famished that they went through all the food. Nothing was wasted. And as Erica was preparing her pancake platter she lifted up the butter and put it next to Leo's hair.

"What?" he asked.

"Your hair is the same color as the butter."

"No it's not! It's not that light!"

"And even though you just showered it's somehow just as greasy."

"Hey!"

She smiled and opened the packet of butter. "You know, I don't like the name Leo for you. It's so common and most Leos I know are assholes. You're Butters now."

"You can't just change a man's name like that."

"Yes I can, Butters."

"That's an awfully unimaginative name."

"I don't care, it's cute, Butters."

Butters sighed and smiled. "Is there anyway for me to change your mind?" Erica ate a big bite of pancakes and shook her head. "Butters it is then."

They finished their meal and checked out of their room.

"Where are you heading?" Erica asked when they were at Butters' bike.

Butters shrugged. "Nowhere in particular."

"You're not going to stay in Reno?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"So what, you just travel all over?"

"Yeah, basically. I only stay a couple of days somewhere if I need money, so I'll work with a mechanic who might need some extra hands. Other then that, I just go."

"That sounds real nice."

"It is."

They're quiet for a moment. Butters was sitting on his bike, helmet in hand. Erica was standing beside him, her arms crossed. They hadn't made any plans. Butters didn't think anything through aside from wanting to help her get as far away as possible from that guy who was trying to kill her. Now she's safe and Butters can go back to riding around on his own. But she wasn't leaving, and Butters didn't want her to anyway. After another moment of silence Butters offered his helmet to her. She was surprised and didn't move for a moment, but then she smiled and took it. She put it on and climbed onto the bike. Once she had her arms wrapped around Butters he started his bike and they were off.

Erica had never felt so carefree before in her life. She held on close to Butters as she saw deserts and farms and mountains zoom by them. A small part of her thought he was joking, that of course he had somewhere to go, but after a week of being with him she realized it was no joke, they were just riding around aimlessly, and she loved it. There were no chores or obligations. She didn't have to turn tricks and at rest stops they would use the bathroom and he would fuck her raw. It felt good. Like she was his old lady or something. Erica knew better then to keep her hopes up, but for the time being, she enjoyed the journey with Butters.

"Oh fuck, right there! Right there!" Erica screamed in their motel room. Both naked, she was bent over the bed, Butters ramming into her hard. She could feel herself give way to sleep. She always passed out after being fucked by Butters, he was just that good. A few more strokes and Butters came inside her, filling her up, and she came as well, feeling his hot cum inside her. She fell onto her arms and collapsed onto her knees. Butters pulled out and could see his cum drip out of her and he smiled, always loving the view. He slapped her ass a few times before sitting on the bed next to her.

"How was that?" he asked. She moaned and he chuckled.

After a few more moments to recover, Erica pulled herself onto the bed and cuddled into Butters, who was lying down at that point.

"Why are you so good at fucking me?" she asked.

"You just really inspire me to do a good job."

She snorted but enjoyed the sweet words all the same. They kissed and she nuzzled his neck and kissed him there.

He yawned and held her close. She watched him as he closed his eyes. She traced his lips with her finger and quietly asked him, "Tell me about yourself."

"What about me?"

"I don't know. Why do you like riding alone? Don't you have any family?"

"Yeah, I do. I have my parents in Colorado and I have a daughter in California."

Erica furrowed her brows and pulled away. "You have a daughter?"

Butters looked at her, unfazed, "Yeah."

"How old is she?"

"Four."

"What is she doing in California?"

"She's with her mom."

"Who's her mom?"

"A bartender."

"Do you ever see her?"

"I actually had just come from seeing her when I met you."

Erica frowned and watched him. She didn't know why she was so surprised that he had a daughter. Something about him was just so sweet, so respectable, she assumed if he did have kids he would be by their side. She laid back down next to him and drew shapes on his chest.

"Is me being a father a deal breaker?" he asked after a moment.

"No," she said softly.

"I love my daughter. I always go and see her and when she's older I plan on bringing her along on rides with me. She's just so little now and I don't want her getting hurt, so I go to her."

"Her mom is a bartender, you said. Is that okay? Why doesn't she live with your parents?"

"I haven't spoken to my parents in almost a decade. And her mom is a great mom. We stay in contact, I always know what's up."

Erica wasn't satisfied with that answer. She wanted to let it go, she didn't have a say in how Butters ran his life, but she was upset for that little girl all the same.

"What's wrong?" Butters asked, noting how visibly upset Erica was.

"I don't know."

Butters sighed and gently tilted her head up so she would look him in the eyes. "My baby girl is doing just fine with her mama, I promise you. Lexus is a great mom who looks after our baby really well. She doesn't let any harm come to her and she knew the deal that I wasn't going to be present or be in a relationship with her if she wanted to keep the baby. We got a real good thing going on so don't worry."

Erica kissed him and nodded. "I know you do, I'm sorry."

Butters ran his fingers through her hair. "What about you? What's your story?"

Erica looked down. She turned to lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "I ranaway from home when I was thirteen. But it wasn't much of a home. I grew up at a brothel in Nevada. My mom was a hooker there. She didn't really pay attention to me so when I was ten I was already sleeping around, trying to collect enough money to leave. I did leave but it's really hard, you know, to leave the life. So I just hop around from place to place too. I usually leave a place once enough people figure out what I am and want me gone. That bar we met was the longest I had ever stayed in one spot, almost eight months. I wanted to stay but it didn't work out."

Butters didn't know what to say to any of that. He decided he didn't have to say anything. He held Erica close and kissed her temple.

"The whole point of leaving was so I wouldn't turn into my mom," Erica continued, her voice cracking, "and yet here I am, just like her." Her eyes glistened with tears. She had never admitted this to anyone before, and now, after only knowing him for a few weeks, she was telling her biggest secret to Butters. She turned to him, tears pooling in her eyes as she awaited what he had to say.

Butters turned to her, and he gently brushed away her hair from her forehead. "I don't know your mom, Erica, but I think you're doing what you have to do so you can survive, and that's really commendable."

Erica looked down and away. "You don't think I'm fucked up?"

"We're all fucked up. We all have our own shit to deal with."

Erica curled into Butters and sighed deeply. Butters held her close and kissed her gently on the lips. They kissed gently and watched and held each other until it was late and neither could stay awake any longer.

Two weeks passed and Butters found work with a mechanic he met two years ago. Luckily the man still remembered him and he let Butters help at the shop for a week. They were strapped for cash and had to sleep wherever they could, in the park, in shifts at 24 hour bars, or in alleys. Both were use to having bouts of homelessness, however, and Butters was making enough money that they could leave soon and be set for another two weeks.

"I could always go walk the streets, you know," Erica said as they were both sitting on a park bench.

"If you want," Butters said. "I'm not going to tell you not to work if you want to make your own money, but I've worked with this guy before and he's paying me double because he knows I'm leaving again soon."

"What would you say if I did walk the streets again? Would you get mad?"

Butters jutted out his bottom lip and shook his head. "Why would I be mad? I know this is what you do."

"Yeah, yeah, but forget that progressive man bullshit. I want to know how you'll really feel if I walked the streets."

Butters smiled and shook his head. "Shit, Erica, how do you think I'll feel? I'll feel like shit. First because I can't make enough money to provide for you, and second because I don't want you out fucking other guys. I don't want you to walk the streets under any circumstances so long as you're with me, but I'm also not going to put a gun to your head. Happy?"

Erica smiled and blushed at the inclusion of 'so long as you're with me.' She nodded and said, "Very much so."

Butters sighed and rested his head on her shoulder, and she rested hers on top of his.

"Not to nag, but you don't have to send any money to your daughter?"

"Not really. I tend to just send money for Lexus to buy her a toy on my behalf, but she makes a pretty penny as a bartender. I don't worry about that."

Erica nodded. "Speaking of fucking," she said after a moment. "It has been almost a week."

"We're in a park," Butters said, lifting his head up and looking at her.

Erica shrugged and gave him a mischievous smile. Butters laughed and stood up. He led her to a dark spot among the trees and pushed her back against a large tree. He lift up her skirt and her leg and moved her panties and stockings to the side so he could have easier access. She took him in easily and hung her arms on his shoulders as Butters started moving inside her. Butters bit at her tits through her top and Erica covered her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming into the night. Butters fucked her hard and pulled down her top for easier access to her tits. He buried his face in her tits and she sighed and moaned and came just before Butters. Once they were done Butters dropped her leg and tucked himself away, and it was not a moment too soon before a cop shined their flashlight on them. Erica quickly covered her tits with her coat and the cop demanded they get out of the park before they arrested them for public indecency. Butters grab Erica's wrist and they walked away giggling like school children.

At Butters' bike they made out some more and Butters squeezed and fondled Erica's tits some more. They were both getting hot and bothered again, but they had to leave, so they quickly got on the bike and Butters made his way to a small alley. There he fucked Erica from behind, squeezing her tits as she squeezed his cock. This fucking was gentler than the one in the park, but they both still came in no time. Again, Butters tucked himself away and Erica fixed her panties and skirt. She could feel Butters' cum inside her, dripping a little, and she made a mental note to ask Butters for new panties later on, but for now she wrapped her arms around Butters and pulled him in for more making out. As they made out Butters fixed her top and they left the alley in search for a better place to spend the night.

Butters and Erica were in a bar, having found some extra cash so they could drink. Erica went into the bathroom and came out in time to see a whore with her arms around Butters. Butters was smiling and both were laughing. She wasn't sure what to do, but her hands were in tight fists. She started taking steps towards them when she saw Butters tell the woman something and she dropped her hands and walked away. But Erica was pissed. She sat next to Butters and immediately put her hand in his hair, making sure everyone watching knew he was with her. Butters didn't notice her anger and continued his drinking, but she had enough.

That night they had sex in their motel room, but Erica wasn't into it. She was, however, and excellent faker and Butters didn't even notice. He came inside her and she kissed his face until he fell asleep. She then stood up and watched him. Her heart hurt. She wanted to stay with him but she also knew their time together was done. She had to move on and so did he.

Erica got herself ready and she grabbed Butters' wallet all the hundred dollar bills. She added in her head how much Butters owed her from all the times they fucked and this was only a fraction, but she let it go and slipped out of the room.

Butters woke up an hour before dawn. He was drowsy and went to the bathroom, and when he came out he realized Erica wasn't in the room. The room was small, but he still checked the closet and under the bed and that shower, but there was no sign of Erica or her things anywhere. He felt guilty doing this, but he checked his wallet and realized he only had fifty bucks as opposed to the seven hundred fifty he had when he went to sleep. Angry, he grabbed his things and ran to his bike in search of Erica.

Erica was on a bench inside the bus station, her legs crossed and she was eating potato chips. Guys came up to her but she told them all to fuck off, and that was also the only reason she wasn't kicked out of the station, the security realized she wasn't there soliciting. She was staring at the tile floors, counting them to pass the time, and the only thing to snap her out of her revery were a pair of dark blue jeans in front of her. She looked up and was started to see Butters standing in front of her, arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I can ask you the same thing? What the fuck, Erica?"

"I'm going back to Nevada. This was fun but it's time for me to go back to my life."

"Why? I thought you were having fun with me?"

"I was, but fun can't last forever."

Butters frowned and sat next to her. "I don't want you to go."

"This isn't your decision."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. This is for the best, anyway. You can go back to being free and on your own and sleeping around with whores."

"But I don't want that. I like being with you. I like traveling with you. You keep me company."

"That's nice."

Butters' bottom lip was trembling, so he bit it. "You could have at least said goodbye."

"Why prolong this?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. You want to go. I don't want you to, but okay."

"You're not going to fight for your money?"

"No. You keep it. I can always make more." Butters leaned in and sweetly kissed Erica's cheek. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Erica wasn't expecting that. She touched her cheek and watched Butters as he stood and walked out of the station. Her eyes glistened with tears and she stood and followed him out. He was at his bike already, putting on his helmet when she reached him.

"What am I to you?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked, confused by the question.

"What am I to you? What are we? What is this? Are we just having fun? Can this end in a moment's notice? I just want to know."

Butters watched her and put his helmet down. He pursed his lips and said, "Well, you're my woman, aren't you? We're together. You make me happy and you keep me company and for the first time I feel like staying with someone, I don't want to leave."

Erica held her arms by the elbows and she let out a sigh. Tears were streaming down her face and she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Erica threw her arms around Butters and cried into his shoulder. Butters held her close and shushed her and pet her hair.

"What did you think we were doing?" Butters asked, pulling away and drying Erica's tears with his finger.

"I don't know. I'm not use to this. I've never been with someone before."

"And I've never been with someone for this long either. Even with Lexus it was just a month and now we only speak because of our daughter."

"I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too." Butters handed Erica his helmet. She wiped her tears away, careful not to smudge her already smudged makeup. She took the helmet and got on the bike and both continued on their journey together.


End file.
